¿Abandonada?
by Morimori-chan
Summary: •[ One-shot ]• Nunca me imaginé que al perderme tendría que rezar a Santa Briggite para que me haga el milagro de que el supervisor no vea o se enteré para nada de esto. (Leve insinuación de Reever x Lenalee)


Bueno, hola a todos aquí yo de nuevo trayendo conmigo este pequeño Oneshort 7w7. Esperó que a alguien le guste.

 **Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es propiedad de trollshino xD ya que de ser mios el, Allena sería canon y habría más mujeres exorcista ewe

 **Advertencia:** Sin Beta, posible Ooc y leve insinuación de Reever x Lenalee crack sha lo se ( soy fan del, Allena pero por qué ¿no? ) , el fandom necesita más historias en español así como más variedad xD

* * *

 **¿A** bandonada **?**

.

.

.

— Y cuándo regrese esa pila de documentos tiene que bajar, supervisor — menciono, tratando de no enfadarme. Pero, Komui no me lo facilita al contrario soló lo empeora más.

— Pero, Reever...— se queja como ya es su costumbre, Komui Lee. Quién llora dramáticamente, hace su drama como si fuera él único que sufre con el exceso de trabajo.

— Super...

— ¡Komui-san, deje ya de quejarse con, Reever-san y pongase a trabajar! Después de todo usted no es él único que tiene exceso de trabajo — menciona, Briggite. La reciente secretaria de Komui.

— No se preocupe, Reever-san. Usted vaya a buscar a Miranda y yo me encargó de que Komui-san, se ponga a trabajar — le escuché decir a Briggite. Quien le pega a Komui, con la carpeta que lleva entre sus manos; ignora olímpicamente sus lloriqueos, reclamos y finaliza citándole la agenda para el día de hoy. Lo que de cierta manera me deja mucho más tranquilo para ir a buscar a Miranda, agregando así algunos detalles un tanto peculiares en su informe de la misión que hizo en compañía de Krory y Allen.

— De acuerdo, Briggite, te lo encargo — comento, yendome de lugar. Camino por los pasillos con destino al comedor — creó que es en dónde puedo encontrar a, Miranda a estás horas — cuándo tras varios minutos me percato; que me encuentro perdido. Bueno usualmente es algo que no me suele pasar pero...desdé que llegue aquí soló me la paso yendo una y otra vez del laboratorio a la oficina del supervisor y viceversa, lo que hace que no haya tenido el tiempo de explorar.

Suspiro recordando por dónde he transitado, trazo en mí mente un mapa para darme así una clara idea de por dónde he de seguir. Tras varias vueltas, habitaciones erróneas y largos pasillos sin fin llegué a la conclusión de que éste lugar es mucho más amplio que la antigua orden y ahh...sigo estando perdido.

Con cansancio regresó al amplio corredor — que aunque me sirve como distracción y descanso del arduo trabajo que se acumula día tras día sin parar — por otra parte ya se torno frustante y comienza a irritarme la absurda situación de que no he visto a alguien más en todo este tiempo que llevo vagando, ¿Enserio en dónde están todos?

Ésta vez dobro por mí lado izquierdo, sigo todo derecho. Siento que no he avanzado mucho, pero soy capaz de distinguir la presencia de alguien en la lejanía; aliviado corro hacia aquélla persona -sólo espero que no sea, Allen - Ya habiendo acortado la distancia soy capaz de distinguir a la persona frente a mí.

— ¡Lenalee!, ¿Cuándo volviste? — cuestiono, a la joven Lee. La que se encuentra sentada en el piso con ambas manos en su rostro.

— Usted también, Reever-san — menciona, indiferente. Voltea a verme y suspira con cansancio.

— ¿A que te refieres, Lenalee? — pregunto, sentándome a su lado.

— En nada en particular, Reever-san. Sólo que desdé que llegue de la misión que hice en compañía de, Timothy, me he sentido ignorada — es visible el tono de tristeza en su voz.

— ¿Ignorada?, ¿Por qué? — Después de todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndola me parece extraño que actúe y se sienta así.

— Cómo se lo explico, Reever-san. — menciona, pensando que decir.

— Normalmente cuándo llegó de alguna misión, Komui nii-san ya se encuentra en la entrada y me recibe con una muy efusiva bienvenida; pero hoy él no estaba. Extrañada opté en ir con Helvaska, pensé que Komui nii-san estaría allí además tenía que entregar la Inocencia que encontré con, Timothy en Francia pero cuando llegue tampoco lo encontré allí — hace una breve pausa y abraza sus piernas.

— Decepcionada, decidí ser yo la que apareciera ante Komui nii-san o por lo menos eso tenía planeado hasta que me detuve en el departamento de ciencias. Más que grupo de ciencias me pareció un conjunto de zombies, todos tienen unas muy prolongadas y marcadas ojeras, sus rostros reflejan cansancio y fatiga por no mencionar lo demacrado que se ven por culpa del excesivo trabajo y falta de sueño — dice, ahora que acabé con todo esto iré a ver a Johnny y a todos los demás.

— Por eso aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda, pensé que tal vez se recuperarán un poco si les llevo y preparo su café como antes. Entusiasmada me puse en marcha; no tarde muncho cuando ya con mi carrito me hallaba por los pasillos de la orden. Antes de entregarle su café al grupo de ciencias primero me dirigí a entregarle sus tazas a mí hermano y a usted, Reever-san, pero...en lugar de entrar como siempre lo hago esta vez simplemente no me atreví a hacerlo — se detiene y me mira con raro brillo en sus pupilas.

— ¿Y eso por? — cuestiono, algo extrañado con su relato.

— No me atreví a entrar porqué me sentía fuera de lugar — menciona, pero por más que le daba vueltas a su relato; no entendí el por qué, Lenalee, mencionaba eso. No es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo perturbador o algo más extraño de lo normal.

— Lenalee, ¿exactamente que viste? — No lo pude evitar, siento la curiosidad de saber que a puso de esa manera.

— Realmente no fue nada del otro mundo, mí hermano como siempre se encontraba de holgazán buscando la manera de escabullirse de sus deberes mientras que usted le grita y lo regaña como acostumbra hacerlo. Pero, ésta vez...Briggite, también estaba allí. Ella, estaba haciendo lo que ya siempre hacía ( antes de que me la pasara de misión en misión como lo hago ahora ), ella, Catherine es ahora quien regaña y pone a trabajar a mí hermano y no, ¡Yo!. Por más que menciona que es parte de su trabajo, soy capaz de notar como disfruta hacerlo; incluso he pensado y me atrevo a decir que, Komui nii-san me traicionó porqué aunque ella lo regaña a mí no me hace caso u obedece como cuando ella se lo pide. Además, Komui nii-san ya no se porta tan sobre protector y ni que decir de sus efusiva muestras de cariño que ya no son como antes — sinceramente eso no me lo esperaba no evité que una sonrisa algo ladina se forme en mis labios.

— Lenalee, ¿No será que tú estás celosa de, Briggite? — formuló, captando su atención.

— Yo, ¡¿Celosa?! — exclama, auto señalandose. — Reever-san, quiero a mí hermano pero...no a esos extremos de sentirme celosa de la señorita, Briggite — niega rápidamente con su mano derecha restando le importancia.

— Aunque si yo tuviera nuevamente cinco, seis o siete años de edad no dudo que estaría celosa de, Briggite a la que no dudaría en llamar ladrona de hermanos — agrega, pensativa. Y esa escena simplemente no me la puedo imaginar conociendo a, Komui, es algo difícil de asimilar.

— Más que celosa me sentí excluida; aunque creó que la palabra correcta es abandonada. Desdé que nos tuvimos que mudar de la antigua orden no se si seré solamente yo pero, últimamente he sentido como por una razón u otra nos hemos estado alejando. Siento como mí familia se distancia poco a poco de mí — lágrimas se hacen presentes en sus tan peculiares ojos purpúreos.

— Lenalee, no negaré en que tienes un poco derazón. Pensé que era él único que lo sentía así — menciono, acariciando cariñosa mente su cabeza.

— Pero, Reever-san, usted también me ignoró — contraataca, observándome con la más tierna cara de cachorro abandonado. Y en estos momentos es cuándo agradezco el que, Briggite se encargue de, Komui, si no creó que ya sabré que fuelo que experimento, Russell en aquella ocasión.

— Bueno ya conoces al supervisor. Por cierto perdón por no darte la bienvenida, Lenalee — menciono, evitando ver aquélla tierna cara suya.

— Más que alejarnos, diría que nos estamos ajustado a la nueva familia que hemos hecho en estos últimos meses. Así que, Lenalee... — me levantó parándonme frente a, Lenalee. La tomo de las manos levantándola en el proceso.

—. ..deja ya de pensar en eso. Ya que muchos -me incluyo-, tú eres la luz qué alegra nuestros días, eres la que nos protege sin importarle si sale lastimada y por sobre todo eres la que hace que todo el grupo de ciencias reviva con el café que todos los días nos preparas — digo — Y por cierto bienvenida a casa, Lenalee — agrego, rápidamente con una sonrisa en mis labios. Después de todo por una razón u otra siempre procuro que ella este bien, Lenalee ya ha sufrido demasiado como para que se preocupe por algo así; por ésta ves creó que le daré un pequeño descanso al supervisor.

— Reever-san, no sabe cuánto lo quiero — menciona abrazandome en el proceso y yo nuevamente agradezco que, Briggiteesté con Komui.

— Y por cierto, Lenalee . ¿Ya es demasiado tarde el pedirte mí taza de café? — digo, rápidamente. Si no quiero que alguno de los varios golems del lugar sean los culpables de mí funeral a manos del complejo de hermana del supervisor.

— Claro que no, Reever-san, en un momento se lo traigo — menciona, sonriendome al tiempo que se aleja de mí.

— ¡Lenalee, espera!.. — grito y extrañada voltea a verme.

— ¿Qué pasa, Reever-san? — incriere, con palpable curiosidad.

— Me da vergüenza admitirlo pero...en realidad hace horas que me encuentro perdido. Por eso me preguntaba si me llevarías a mí destino — menciono, rascándome la cabeza bastante sonrojado.

— No se preocupe, Reever-san ya lo llevo — sonríe, acercándose a mí — ¿A dónde se dirige?

— Iba con dirección al comedor o mejor dicho estoy buscando a, Miranda para que me aclaré ciertos puntos en su reporte. Y pensé que la encontré allí — respondo, después de todo al ver a, Lenalee se me había olvidado pedirle que me dijiera más o menos por dónde ando.

— Tiene razón hace unos momentos la vi; estaba formada a la espera que, Jerry le entregue su comida — no puedo evitar alegrarme al escuchar eso.

— Bueno, Reever-san es hora de marcharnos. Después de todo usted y yo vamos al mismo lugar — comenta, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Prosigue a tomarme del brazo comenzando a caminar.

— ¡¿Lenalee!? — balbuceo, bastante sorprendido.

— Reever-san, es para que no se me pierda — dice, con esa dulce mirada a la que no me puedo resistir.

— Está bien — derrotado, me dejó llevar.

— Fue bueno mientras duró. Esperó que mi muerte no sea tan dolorosa — murmuró pata mí suspirando con cansancio y no le dejo de rezar a Santa Briggite para que me haga el milagro de que el supervisor no vea o se enteré para nada de esto.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y bueno eso fue todo espero que a alguien le haya gustado ( además casi no hay historias con Reever y Lenalee ), ya saben espero sus comentarios después de todo son gratis y a mí me harán feliz 7u7**

 **Dentro de unos horas me verán nuevamente trayendo les está vez el primer drabble de conjunto para el mes de apreciación de Lenalee Lee del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas. Pasen a vernos o a participar la fecha limite es hasta el 28 de Noviembre, hay tiempo no sean tímidos no mordemos xD**

 **Sin más muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, que tengan un excelente y maravilloso día y hasta la próxima ^w^/**


End file.
